Forum:Team building: Sample Teams
In the advanced tactics page, there is a section dedicated to teambuilding, I would like create some sample teams and explore the teams other player have been using. Arthur1812 (talk) 01:37, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I think that's a good idea. We could use tips about combination of characters and strategies and all that stuff. We can also update it as new allies and enemies are released. You can begin it to see what it will be like. Trenzalore456 (talk) 17:10, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Since nobody bothered, I will start with I have been using in expert levels in advent calendar Rank 4 Doctor with all characters at level 40 Team 1: *11th Doctor *Spoonhead 11th Doctor *11th Doctor Flesh Clone *Captain Rory Williams *Madame Vastra *Handles Team 2: *11th Doctor *Spoonhead 11th Doctor *11th Doctor Flesh Clone *Captain Rory Williams *Stormageddon *George Thompson or Malohkeh Both teams are building around the synergy of convert multiple colours with malokah swapped in to cure poison. both teams also have very high attack and decent amount of HP but fairly low on heal. Both teams can take on the expert levels but it needs to be a quick fight and the gems should be converted stragetically, otherwise due to a low heal, both teams cannot sustain if the fight drags on. I have decided make some changes by showing off my reserve teams as well as switching george thompson for K9. George is similar to K9 in every way except its attack is even stronger. Team 3 *10th Doctor *Martha Jones *Fan Ood Sigma *Jenny Flint *Madame Vastra *Handles Team 3 is basically Team 1 but with red as the main colour, I must admit the synergy is not as strong, I use it mainly in episodes with lots of green enemies. Team 4 *8th Doctor *UNIT Commander *George Thompson *Stormageddon *Spoonhead 11th Doctor *11th Doctor Flesh Clone Team 4 is a team I keep in reserve, I use this as my back up team. Built on the same philosophy as my other teams but black is stronger due to the fact that black is not resisted by any enemy. Team 5 *11th Doctor *Clara Oswald *Amy Pond *Rory Williams *Madame Vastra *Strax Team 5 is based on my first team I have for the game. The team mainly consist of healers, I believe this team is actually strong enough to deal with the majority of poison levels. Arthur1812 (talk) 23:48, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Team 6 *Eighth Doctor *River Song *Queen Nefertiti *Stormageddon *Rory Williams *Ood * Nefertiti & Rory can heal, while Ood boosts yellows' powers, Stormy converts them, letting Eight & Stormy deal the real damage. As a backup plan, River converts blue to her type, & teamed with the tenth doctor, becomes the main damage dealer. BrigadierBenton (talk) 23:07, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Early Team *Tenth Doctor *Jenny Flint *Madame Vastra *Angie Maitland *Sam Garner *K9 MK II This is the team I used to get through Season 7 & 6. Most allies are available early on in the game and I got K9 from the Advent events. My strategy was that I felt that early green characters didn't provide much on a team besides healing, which honestly could be taken cake of by other colors. So I needed Sam to help make use of the green gems I had no use for with no green characters. Angie was mainly there to help support Sam for when he converted or for extra healing when Tenth wasn't enough. Depending on the situation I could chain Sam into Jenny for a huge stock of red gems when I needed them. Tenth was there be the main healer and provide more red damage when Jenny converted. Vastra and K9 made easy enough work of yellow and black gem by themselves due to their high strength. Dual Color Team (Yellow/Black) *Sixth Doctor / Eighth Doctor *Madame Vastra / George Thompson *Handles / Stormageddon *Sam Garner *Spoonhead 11th Doctor *Captain Rory Williams This team I made with two variations one for yellow and one for black. If you aren't fighting a whole bunch of black enemies, black team is going to be more useful than yellow team. Black has poison heal with Eighth, George to stun, and Stormy converting. Yellow only really has damage skills beside the one converter. The blue side of the team will take care of all other gem colors you would not be using, whilie maintaining high blue damage. Mono Color Team *Eleventh Doctor *Angie Maitland / Captain Rory Williams *Sam Garner *11th Doctor Flesh Clone *Spoonhead 11th Doctor *Adipose (Blue) My experimental mono color team. In my opinion, blue is the only color flexible and stronger enough to go solo right now. It has a nice variety of converters as well as doubles to help reinforce it. If you are careful and spread out conversions, this team can deal out heavy blue damage every turn. Only downside is that it gets resisted by green enemies easily. But since it does have a whole lot of blue atk, it could power through greens if you're adamant enough. Angie vs Capt Rory is a bit of a toss up for me. I appreciate having either of them, but there isn't enough room for both. Capt Rory has great atk stats and boost blue damage as well. Angie has more security with healing capabilities and I feel like I am more apt to combo better when I clear out my yellow gems. I switch them up, but if you like one or the other then feel free to use either. I suppose logical players would choose Capt Rory, but I feel Angie is strongly worth considering Tri Color Team (Offensive/Defensive) *Eighth Doctor *Stormageddon *Jenny Flint / Martha Jones *Adipose (Red) *Spoonhead 11th Doctor / Angie Maitland *Sam Garner From my experience yellow and green are bit lacking when it comes to abilities, which is why I'm focusing on Red/Blue/Black. This team has two main variations one focused on offense and one on defense. Jenny and Spoonhead provide more atk stat than their alternatives, but also give more synergy in regards to converting power. They both can help facilitate either a more focused blue or red attack depending on the situation by being able to seed into each other. The defensive variation has three healing characters with Angie and Martha making a great combo pair. It also deals more effectively with yellow gems by including Angie, but loses the synergy between red and blue gems. Lazy Casual Team *Eleventh Doctor / Eighth Doctor *Madame Vastra *Craig Owens *George Thompson *Special Agent Amy Pond *Captain Rory Williams This is basically a team of all the strongest attackers in all colors. I use it when I don't feel like using abilities all that often and want to just go combo crazy. Only major downfall is that you're going to be lacking heal stats and have to rely on the Doctors high heal stat. You could use Eighth if you need poison or want less resist, otherwise Eleventh will have the most synergy with this team. It does have a couple stunners for good utility when you want to use them. I do find myself using this team a whole lot more than I like to admit, haha! Magic-Pocky (talk) 20:22, March 7, 2014 (UTC)